nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:My little...my little...
Is it just me, or are other users seeing a My Little Pony background as our Wiki skin? O_O I'm slightly concerned of the choice, since it's kind of irrelevant to what Nitrome is... 01:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Please No... Not My Little Pony. I have noticed a lot of people have been using these weird My Little Pony animations, and they don't have anything to do with the subject. See this link as one example of what I mean: My Little Skyrim. My vote: No ponies!!! 02:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I don't really want ponies, but I think this is just for one day. 11:13, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't get this too... I mean, how come a pony BG appear in a wiki that haves nothing to do with ponies! I guess they are planning to rule the world. 13:03, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, good thing it didn't rule my test wiki I think because of my moon background or Admiral Ackbar. I agree, Nitrome doesn't have anything to do with ponies. 11:13, January 25, 2012 (UTC) This is the current Backround I see: I also saw the MLP backround, but I saw this after I logged in. Is someone hacking the wiki? I checked the history of the backround, and no one has changed it. 19:56, January 25, 2012 (UTC) When I saw this, one of my Nitrome Nightmares came true. I think it was #52, the ones where IP's fiddle around with MediaWiki. When I found out what had happened with the skin (not in my dream, today here), I worked hard to remove it, and finally did, with help from my Dad (who knows a lot about JavaScript and stuff like that). Nobody, it's still here. Most of the time I see the light blue one backround, but I still see the My Little Pony backround on the main page most of the time. 21:46, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I investigated and it seems as though this is actually an error I caused. I was looking for ways to make our Template:Navbox look better so that it included colour and other fancy stuff. I was on My Little Pony Wiki a while ago because it was a rather popular Wiki, and I wanted to know what kind of codes they had there. Being dumb at the time, I replaced our Wiki's CSS with theirs, in hopes that the navboxes would work. They didn't, and I think I removed or undid it, but totally forgot about the skin codes. Of course, that part wasn't actually working until I pasted and created the Wikia.css, which is why it came up. Of course, I have no clue how to get our old background up and running, since it seems to disappear behind the Wiki text. All I've done so far is change the colour of the background we have, so it doesn't look as hideous as it once did. 23:44, January 25, 2012 (UTC)